Chef Narsy
Summary Chef Narsy is the chef and owner of the Narsy restaurant. His restaurant looks more like a small mansion. One day, Prince Nomber accidentally destroyed his restaurant with an explosion. Narsy was furious, but could not find Nomber afterwards, and then realized what his durability was. After this, Narsy decided to go on investigations with the police, as he felt there wasn't any real danger to it to him. During this, he was having a new restaurant built. At one investigation, he ended up getting furious enough to destroy a building. Narsy was consequently fired. He went into the fields after this, far away from even the continent, and had found the cave where he met the spirit of the planet. The spirit was surprised and accidentally hit him in the face. Narsy had somehow took no damage from this. Narsy was actually the only one who had witnessed the following fight after Danex had arrived. It was here that Narsy discovered his speed boost (as it had not activated before). After the fight was over, the spirit said "get out" and kicked Narsy back to the city he came from. His restaurant was rebuilt, and he continued business. Appearance Narsy is not an a physically appealing man. He has a tall face, with a narrow mustache, and very messy hair. He is very fat, even so to the point where he cannot see his feet. He generally wears white clothes, that of a most chefs, and he generally has some grease on it, mainly because he cooks all the time. His mustache really fits his appearance when he is angry. Personality Narsy is not really a kind person if he isn't doing his job, but he isn't ever malicious, either, unless he is angry. He really loves his job, usually proving his peak human stamina by doing so for long periods of time. He is happy to help his customers, as his job usually puts him in a good mood. Although Narsy is really easily angered. Having snapped when someone dropped his food from the stove, he has been known to be one not to prank. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: Antony Narsy Origin: Faiverse Gender: Male Age: 34 Classification: Chef Date of Birth: April 19 (Unknown Year) Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 130 lbs Height: 2 Meters Likes: Food, Cooking Dislikes: Being hungry, having his restaurant destroyed Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Cooking Values: His restaurant Martial Status: Single Status: Alive, trying to figure out how to keep a prince out of his restaurant Affiliation: His employees Previous Affiliation: Unknown Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Somewhat good at using kitchen tools as weapons, Statistics Amplification (Can increase speed and durability by eating food), Can survive underwater for extended periods of time, Resistance to Power Nullification (Stood in Dannex's aura, which nulls special effects, and was unaffected), Gains Resistance to the following when he is full: Existence Erasure (A beast with this failed to kill him), Matter Manipulation (His atomic were stated to be too strong when he has food), Biological Manipulation (When one resorted to killing his cells individually, it failed), Statistics Reduction (A poison that does this simply passed through), Poison Manipulation (Same reasoning as before), Disease Manipulation (These get wiped by an enhanced immune system), Durability Negation, and Reality Warping (The spirit of the planet accidentally hit Narsy with both of these, with no effect) Attack Potency: Wall level (Punched a man through a steel door. Easily tore down and punched through the walls of a building to destroy it) Speed: Normal Human with High Hypersonic reactions (Could see Prince Nomber angrily punching someone), Massively FTL+ if full (Can react to and see Danex and the Spirit of An's fight) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level when hungry (Can fight beings equal to him), At least Planet level when full (Tanked hits from the spirit of the planet and Danex, and could watch their fight without being in any real danger) Stamina: Peak Human. Can do his job for days at a time, as well as investigate the destruction of certain buildings until done without actually resting, some of which are days long. Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Typical kitchen tools (Spatula, Knives, Frying pans), some kind of food Intelligence: Genius at cooking. Is regarded as one of the best chefs in the world, and has shown to cook many dishes, even alien ones on the first try. Average otherwise, is not known for having smarts in combat or in academic fields. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: *Punched a man through a steel door *Destroyed a building by tearing its walls down *Tanked hits from the spirit of the planet and Danex Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Double Frying Pan:' Takes two frying pans, and smashes them on the target's head. This is quite devastating, as it has shown to completely crush one's skull and brain, killing them instantly. Although there is not much else to say on this, as it is merely physical strength that does the work. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Drag-O-Drawgon's Pages Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Cooks Category:Faiverse Category:Tier 9